


Heat

by chloefrazerr



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship, Romance, flustered piper is the best piper, oogling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloefrazerr/pseuds/chloefrazerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a very warm day in the Commonwealth, and Piper can't help but stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> All spoken words in itallics are what Eliana would say in spanish

__For being the middle of February, the day was blazing. The sun beat down heavily on Eliana and Piper’s backs, adding to the weariness and strain the day had put on them.

They had been on their way to a settlement that needed their help, when they had stumbled upon Gunner territory. At first, they had attempted to defend themselves but when two assaultrons appeared a out of thin air, the pair were forced to retreat.

Even though retreating meant running across half of the Commonwealth.

Both were battered and bruised, Eliana fairing worse more so than Piper. The former had shoved the reporter away from an oncoming frag grenade, causing Eliana to take the brunt of the blast.

Whilst the former war pilot has reassured Piper that she was just a bit sore, Piper could see the tension in her body, trying to withstand the pain she was in. It made Piper’s stomach churn guiltily.

Blue always saved her ass more times than she could count, and while she was forever grateful to have some like her watching her back, Piper felt that she was being a tad of a burden on her.

After all, the woman did survive her vertibird crash landing in enemy territory as well as losing half of both legs a few days afterwards. Was it really necessary for Piper to tag along with her?

Her self doubting thoughts ebbed away when she caught the sight of Blue in the process of stripping her shirt off. The bottom half of her toned and muscled back was exposed by her crop top, the sweat covering it making her seem like she was glistening.

Her dark hair became unravelled from its loose ponytail, making her hair flow somewhat majestically down to her showing shoulder blades.

If Piper’s mouth wasn’t dry enough, it was practically a stale sugar bomb.

Heat pooled around at the base of her stomach and Piper visibly swallowed. Blue muttered something in her native language that Piper wouldn’t be able to understand but it’s not like she was listening anyways. She was far too transfixed on how amazing this woman looked.

How had she never seen this before? Her friend turned around, presenting Piper with her faintly fit and freckled splayed stomach. The reported took a sharp intake of breath, her eyes widening by a fraction.

 _Hooohoo boy_ , was all that was left of her mind. The midriff she was all but ogling became steadily closer, soon followed by a concerned, accented voice.

“ _Sweetheart_? Are you alright?” A gentle hand came to rest on her own bare shoulder, causing Piper to snap out of her stupor… and in the process realise what she was doing. Instantously, her already blotchy face heated up, a wave of motification washing over her.

“Me? Psh, I’m fine? Why wouldn’t I be fine?” She began hurriedly, feeling flustered.

Blue’s lips twitched at the edges over her reaction, only fuelling to Piper’s shame even more.

“You, er, seem a little dazed, no?” The mirth on the taller woman’s face flickered away, leaving true worry on her face.

In any other situation, Piper’s heart would have swelled, but at the moment this wasn’t the case.

“Well, uh, it’s the heat! It’s so damn hot today, have I mentioned that?” There was a brief pause in which Blue was about speak again but Piper wasn’t going to let her get a word in.

“Anyways, the longer we stand around here, the more likely we’ll collapse! Okay, let’s get going! Red Rocket’s only ten minutes away, right?” With a final, uncertain smile, Piper slid away from Blue’s soft grip, her lingering fingertips burning hotter than the sun was on her shoulder.

Eliana watched the smaller woman move past her in amusement, a tiny rare smile gracing her face. Determination clear in Piper’s footsteps as she began to lead them towards the little place that Eliana liked to call home now.

She had no idea what Piper’s behaviour was all about, but she just assumed it was just the heat.

Any further pondering was forgotten and the pain racking her body dimmed away when her eyes zoomed into Piper’s backside, her throat bobbing up and down.

" _Fuck_ ,"


End file.
